50 Sentences
by StarRoseColors
Summary: SDMI: 50 sentences of my Scooby-Doo incarnation.


**smooth**

The music she ends up putting on is smooth jazz and Angel thinks she can faintly remember a radio playing the same song.

**sassy**

Daphne attempted to be sassy like Dior- it only lasted for a day, and none of the gang liked it.

**stew**

Amelia lets a few notes of a Mayan lullaby trickle out as she stirs the stew Scooby's already drooling over.

**moon**

The fragments of Athena's memories always bother her most during a full moon- Amelia thinks it might have something to do with the memory of a smiling boy who looks like her.

**help**

Jormungand always did enjoy offering help- it was always so amusing.

**neat**

Shaggy enjoys brushing Velma's neat hair- it's calming.

**waves**

Scooby watches Amelia stand ankle-deep in the waves, E gently petting him as he watches as well.

**subsequent**

A few months after the gang is forced apart, Velma gets a subsequent call from Mr. E, asking her if she wants to see Scooby.

**hysterical**

Ricky's laughter later is high pitched and a touch hysterical because he has blood on his hands and the love of his life doesn't remember a thing

**stitch**

There's a stitch in Fred's side and Velma's cheering for Daphne to win.

**system**

The computer system needs repairs after Pericles' hacking.

**doubtful**

Velma's doubtful about it, but the gang needs a mystery to pull them back together.

**exultant**

Velma feels exultant when Fred pulls the mask off her because the gang is finally back together.

**suggestion**

Pericles had offered it as a suggestion, but Ricky knew it was a choice.

**brave**

Brad had always been the brave one.

**squealing**

The Mystery Machine tires are squealing in the chase.

**veil**

The shame of who she isn't feels like a veil.

**inhale**

Angel Dynamite lets herself inhale and exhale before knocking on Mr. E's door.

**sharp**

The pain is sharp and Jane Doe finds herself struggling to sit up.

**royal**

She wears royal garments, but the people know she's really not the heir.

**precious**

Only three people called him precious, and Ricky only believed one of them.

**jumpy**

Shaggy is jumpy until they leave the cave.

**help**

Sheriff Stone is an idiot and no help and it takes Ed and Amelia to hold E back from strangling him.

**engine**

The Enigma Engine has a hum to it when Ricky drives it again.

**broken**

The Mystery Machine has broken again, and Fred has to wonder if the original group dealt with that.

**rotten**

Pericles and Ricky was a relationship that was rotten from the beginning.

**windy**

It's a windy day, and if Amelia closes her eyes, she can remember a hut on the mountaintop.

**conserve**

Daphne conserves her energy and her anger for the next time she sees Pericles.

**boring**

The lesson is boring and Velma knows that she could teach it better.

**noisy**

The engine is noisy and Velma makes a mental note to check the muffler.

**humdrum**

Tutoring is humdrum as usual, but Marcie considers herself lucky that Velma's there.

**ignore**

Shaggy pets the visiting Scooby and tries his best to ignore his parents sniping at each other.

**march**

She finds the name Amelia while two armies march outside her window.

**heat**

Cassidy ends up throwing the bouquet at Ricky's face with a shriek before marching away and ignoring the heat in her cheeks.

**industrious**

The Mayans are an industrious people, she finds, and much better than the Asia and Europe and Africa others prefer.

**flippant**

Pericles had been flippant about Cassidy, until he made Ricky choose.

**bride**

Teenage Cassidy wrote down the ideas of a wedding she'd had in her diary, and Mr. E traces the words and can't resist imagining her as a bride.

**badge**

E was starting to consider ripping the badge off and throwing it at the sheriff's head.

**chivalrous**

When she was younger, Velma loved the stories of chivalrous knights, people like Fred and Shaggy.

**easy**

Being the Freak wasn't as easy as Frederick made it seem.

**light**

The meal is light, much lighter than she would like, but E is eating at least.

**spiteful**

The argument is angry and spiteful but it ends with Angel sobbing in E's arms.

**frame**

Ricky ended up pressing the flowers, and even found a frame for a few.

**breeze**

Sometimes, Ed and Amelia would shoot the breeze, but he still doesn't know her well.

**copper**

Cassidy can taste copper as Ricky and Amelia try to keep her blood from spilling out.

**scream**

All Ricky heard was a scream of "ILIKEYOU!" before flowers slammed into his face.

**hurt**

It hurt, to pull out any form of ID Cassidy had on her, but he knew it was for the best.

**cooperative**

At least E was cooperative with her about alcohol.

**adamant**

Eliza is adamant about keeping the mystery gang from the latest monster, but that won't stop them.

**distance**

The distance is long but the spirit can feel his sister's what barely constitutes as a clone as if she's right in front of him.

* * *

For more info on this Scooby Doo, check out the scooby doo tag on .com


End file.
